1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved pick-up member for being adsorbed by a suction device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the trend of the computer industry continues toward miniaturization, more parts are arranged in a smaller space inside the computer. This is particularly true for notebook computers. To meet such a requirement, a number of circuit boards are stacked on top of each other inside the computer and each circuit board has as many electronic elements mounted thereon as possible. To arrange as many electronic elements as possible on a particular circuit board and to accommodate as many circuit boards as possible inside the computer, the electronic elements must be as space efficient as possible. Among the electronic elements mounted on the computer circuit boards, electrical connectors occupy a significant amount of space and miniaturization of the electrical connector is effective in more fully exploiting the space inside the computer.
A size-reduced or minimized connector requires a corresponding reduction in size of the conductive traces on the circuit board. This makes it more difficult to properly retain the connector at its correct position on the circuit board in order to proceed with a soldering process which permanently fixes the connector to the circuit board.
Conventionally, the connector is temporarily retained on the circuit board is by means of a suction force from a vacuum until the soldering process is complete. To use the vacuum to retain the connector, the connector must have a flat surface with which a suction cup may be engageable. Traditionally, the flat surface is provided by a plate-like member, commonly referred to as pick-and-place plate, releasably fixed to the connector by means of adhesive film or tape or by using resilient clips which engage with terminals of the connector. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,439,901, 5,249,977 and 5,026,295. When using the pick-and-up plate to secure the connector, the pick-and-up is sandwiched by terminals of connectors, thus may damage the terminals.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.